The invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a door to a carrousel of a corner cabinet such that the door is co-rotatable with the carrousel and is radially movable relative thereto, the mounting structure comprising a continuous, vertically extending casing which interconnects shelves of the carrousel and accommodates other component parts of the mounting structure.
In a mounting structure of this type, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,353, the casing is clamped to an axis which is rotatably supported in the comer cabinet and defines the rotary axis of the carrousel and at which the shelves are supported. Thus, the casing of the mounting structure extends to the rotary axis which passes through the center of the individual shelves, and, as a result, a comparatively large portion of the storage area of the shelves is lost. In particular in case of relatively small hanging-type corner cabinets, it would therefore be desirable to utilise the storage area of the shelves more efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,156 discloses a carrousel for corner cabinets, in which the shelves are directly mounted to an angle door which itself is supported by upper and lower bearing constructions of the carrousel through cantilever arms. Here, it is however not possible to move the door relative to the shelves of the carrousel in radial direction. As a consequence, the door and the door opening must have a design which permits the common rotary motion of the carrousel and the door. Then, it is difficult to achieve a construction in which the door opening is neatly and essentially tightly closed-off by the door.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mounting structure for a door of a corner cabinet which permits a radial movement of the door and nevertheless makes it possible to efficiently utilise the storage area of the shelves.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the feature that the casing is formed as a column which is shaped as a hollow profile and which supports the shelves and is offset from the rotary axis of the carrousel and is supported at upper and lower bearing constructions of the carrousel through cantilever arms.
Thus, according to this solution, the conventional continuous axis defining the rotary axis of the carrousel is replaced by a column which is arranged eccentrically and is connected to the upper and lower bearing constructions, that are arranged on the rotary axis, only through cantilever arms. Thus, similarly as in the carrousel known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,156, the storage area of the shelves can be used more efficiently. However, according to the invention, this column forms also the casing which accommodates the component parts of the mounting structure which permits the radial movement of the door relative to the shelves. As a result a very compact and simple construction is achieved which nevertheless permits to move the door radially outwardly into the closed position, so that the door opening can be closed essentially dust-tight and in an aesthetically satisfactory way.